


LITTLE SISTER

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Sad Tim Drake, Tim Drake-centric, Tim Drake/sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Hi sweetie, we talked few weeks ago if you remember, and I was wondering if u could pls write that maybe Tim wasn't alone as kid, he had little sis and she died and he had a dream about her and then he go to her grave? I saw a lot of fics about that lately and I just wanted you to write cuz we talked and Idk, I feel like I like ya♥️"
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	LITTLE SISTER

**Author's Note:**

> I lost my little sister so I really considered if i should write it or no. And while writing I heard song that always remind me of her (Hold On by Chord Overstreet) and there is a lot of memories from the short time I had with my sister, and there is also the way my sister died...

Maybe it was because of the memorial day that approaching.  
Maybe it was because the three years old girl he saved who told him that he's her **_SUPERHERO_**.  
Or maybe it was just because his guilt.  
But something trigger it.

And now he sat on the couch in his house and watched the room getting darker and darker while the sun setting.

His mind showed him all the good memories:

The first time he saw his little sister was in the hospital, she was so tiny and he promised to keep her safe. He _failed_.

The first time she said his name, well she run to him and jumped on him while hugging him and screamed "Yim! Yim!"

The first time he took her to the park, it was her second birthday and there parents weren't home and he just couldn't let her down, she told him that day that he is the best brother ever.

And this stupid nickname she gave him " **MY SUPERHERO** "

All the good memories that made him smile weakly while tears roled, leaving wer lines down his pale face.  
And in some point he fell asleep and then the nightmare / memories came.

He remembered that he was ill but at the night he start to feel better.  
He also remembered that his sister fell ill too but if he getting better, so does she. _Right?_

And then screaming, and ambulance sirens and the next thing he remembered was her blank eyes looking at the sky, her eyes without soul. The bright light of the morning shined on her face.

And then he remembered the day after the funeral, his parents left and he was alone.

And then he waked up, trying to breath while the tears just keepet rolling down his face.

And now he was in the cemetery, cleaning the grave stone.

And then with quite tone:

"This morning I woke up dreaming"

And the tears were back in his eyes.

"with bad and happy memories from the time you were alive"

And his voice broke.

"Y-you'll never know h-how much I mi-miss you"

He took deep breath and continued:

"And I miss you so, so much, but you're a diamond and diamonds don't turn to dust or fade away"

And now his hand caressed the white, cold stone.

"And I'll keep your memory,"

He took another deep breath

"day and night, until the day I die." 

And he so much wanted to hug her right now.

"I'll hold on for you, for your memory. And I love you little sister"

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely cried. I miss my baby sister so so much, and I hope u like it..


End file.
